Night of the Red Moon
by TenshiDemon
Summary: Asha along with Edge and the rest of her 'clan' are different, but what will happen to them?
1. Default Chapter

*This is a new kind of fic for me hope it's good! Don't flame me! Before u say anything, no the names are just coincidental and that is it! Oh and if your confused when it's like this words it means someone is speaking through your head and if it's like this "words" they are just talking or like this 'words' then there thinking. OK? Got it? Good!

*************************************************************************************

I will admit that I am a girl, but I am not like any other girl that you have seen or come across. I am different from them, but you can't tell just by looking at me. I can't tell you who I really am because of the laws I go by so you will know me as Asha and that is all you will know of me. In better words I am one of the children of the night and must not tell you who I really am or I will die a horrible death. So that is why you only know me as Asha and not by any other name. For the protection of my 'kin' they too will be know as different names. My mother and father are both dead, but they will come back one day or another and until then I have to live up to my mother's expectations and take her place. I look just like her and everyone says that my mother would be very proud of me and my accomplishments that I have achieved now. I have long wavy hair that is copper and eyes of the darkest blue along with caramel skin. I have others along my side to protect me if I'm ever in danger, but I can take care of my self as well. Even the one that meant so much to me was very protective over me, my mate, Edge. I didn't like being treated like a child, but Morgan said it would be better then to die so I agreed only on a condition that I could be by myself at times when I need it. No ordinary person would know what we really where unless they asked, but even then they wouldn't last long after they found out for we kill those who find out and don't have any mercy on their souls. 

I was sitting in a chair next to my mate who was watching me with lust filled eyes and then kissed the back of my hand. I licked my lips letting my fangs pierce my tongue and could tell that Edge sensed the blood in my mouth. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled his lips over mine in a hungrily passion kiss and started to suck the blood that was in my mouth. My sense were down as I felt passion feel me inside and the need to be with Edge you want me don't you? Edge asked in my mind as the kiss became more hungrily. I only growled back as a yes and ran my fingers through his long blond hair. Of course I do, no other can make me this way, my love I said to Edge and ran my fingers under his silk black shirt and was happy to hear a low growl from his throat. The door suddenly burst open and Edge jumped in front of me ready to fight the intruder, but just growled as a young man of 18 came in panting and sweating. I pulled on Edge's arm to make him sit, which was harder to do, but he eventually did and I went up to the young man Erick. I could tell he was frightened and that made me want to scare him some more "what do you want?" I asked angrily "um.. sorry to disturb you your highness, but I've come to tell you that THEY are coming now!" Erick said worriedly and scared. I just smiled evilly and placed my hand on his cheek lovingly "calm down Erick it's alright, but there is something that I have to do" I said sweetly, but just acting that I cared. Erick calmed down and I went back beside Edge as he grabbed me and kissed me hungrily to tell, in his own way, that I belonged to him only. I returned the kiss to reassure him of this and then faced Erick again with Edge running his hands down my back slowly and seductively. I snapped my fingers and in 1 second two older guys, Geroff and Julien, came in front of me and turned around to face Erick. My eyes turned a fierce red and soon Geroff and Julien's eyes where that way too. There fangs started to show and soon they were growling with anticipation Now! I yelled at them and they flew at Erick with aggression. I felt Edge snake his arm around my waist and up my shirt then he started to kiss my neck hungrily. I leaned back into his chest and let him do whatever he wanted to me. After 10 min I snapped my fingers and the two guys stopped beating Erick and came out of their trance and left. I went up to Erick and stood over him "that was just a warning, next time have some respect for me or else" I said angrily and then sunk my fangs into his neck. After I cured him he walked out and I went to a room that was light by candles and rose petals where sprinkled all over the black carpet and a bear rug on the floor in front of a fireplace. I sensed Edge coming in behind me and soon felt his arms around my waist and his lips on my neck. I sighed happily in his arms and leaned back into him while he nipped my neck gently and then start to suck the trickle of blood that ran down my neck. I pulled up off him and went to a near by table to try and think of a way to get those damn hunters. I growled at Edge no! I said angrily I have to find away to get rid of those annoying hunters, then we can play I aid and shoved Edge off me and started to look through a book, but was stopped by Edge tossing the book to the side. I wasn't in the mood right now, but Edge was pushing me into it so I did the only thing that I could think of, I hit him. After that we started going at in as in fighting with our fist and kicking each other. Now for you who don't understand no this is not abuse this is what we do just for fun and to see who's the strongest. I was thrown to the bed and Edge hurriedly came on top of me to stop me from getting up. "Have enough?" Edge asked as he licked the sweat from my face and neck "not yet love" I responded and tried to shove him off me, but I was tired so I just laid there while he smirked. 

*Well that's it for now! Hope you like it so far! Please R&R!!!!!


	2. The Plan

*Well I guess for the start of this new story 2 reviews is good, but please R&R some more and tell me what u think I should do next. 

**************************************************************************************

The moon rose as the sun fell and the stars twinkled while the moon light bathed me in it's light. I opened my eyes and turned to my side to see Edge still sleeping wake up my love I told him gently as I licked his neck and then kissed him. I felt Edge respond and he started to kiss me back while rolling me so I was under him have you decided on what we will be doing tonight my love? Edge asked me as he licked my neck and shoulders. I growled lowly and tried to focus on Edge yes my love, but you have to stop this so I can tell you I stated. I heard Edge growl angrily and soon felt him rising off me and standing beside the bed ok, now tell me Edge said demandingly I got up and slipped a red satin robe on then went and brushed my long black hair with blood red highlights. I sensed Edge behind me and he wrapped his arms around me tell me, Asha Edge said below a whisper sending shivers down my spin. I turned around and faced Edge and kissed him you'll find out in no time I said and left our bedroom to the conference room where everyone was waiting. I entered and everyone bowed when I passed him or her and placed a hand on their heads, a signal for them to rise, and stayed standing before I told them the plan at hand. "Ok here's the plan, some of us are going through the back, while the rest go through the front. I'm leading the front and Edge will lead the ones in the back. Now Paul, Jason, Jeff, and Matt will be staying at the house to protect it. I'll do my seductive bit with the leader while the rest of you get rid of the other hunters, then I take care of mister ass hole himself" I stated royally "don't you have a back up plan just in case?" Ashleigh asked as she looked up at me. I growled at her meanly "are you questioning my orders?" I asked as I suddenly appeared in front of her "no your majesty" she said and bowed respectively. "Good now we can get on with this and be done before the sun rises" I said proudly and went back to my chair and sat down while everyone else celebrated for awhile. I glanced at Edge and he nodded his head before going over to Ashleigh and doing his dirty little bit of seducing her and whatever else. I focused on their talking "what is it that you want Edge" Ashleigh said politely as she bowed her head and Edge forced her head up so he was looking into her green eyes. Edge suddenly kissed her "just you, Ashleigh" Edge said in a husky voice and walked her to another room so he could do whatever it was he was going to do. I tore my connection off Edge and listened to the others in the room where I was at then felt a hand touch my shoulder lightly "what is it Jeff?" I asked softly below a whisper and felt him shiver slightly "majesty, I mean Asha, are you not knowing of what Edge is doing?" Jeff asked turning red suddenly. I giggled slightly and looked up at Jeff "yes I know, I told him to do it so I can find out what she's really up to that's all" I said with an evil smile. I saw Edge walking out of the room smiling the same way and coming over to me then he sat down beside me and growling at Jeff to leave. I looked up at Edge so what is it that she was hiding? I asked softly the fact that she is half hunter half vamp Edge said as his fangs grew an inch longer than normal. I was too shocked for words does that mean THEY know? I asked as fear for the first time showed in my eyes maybe, I'm not sure, but for one thing you have to change the plan Asha Edge said and kissed me hungrily trying to get me calm, but it didn't work and I broke the kiss. In the end I didn't change anything except the timing and a little of the grouping then it was finally time to leave the house and go kick some major ass.

*So good so far? Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming, lol, ja ne! 


	3. The beginning of the end!

*Ok so this is the 3rd chapter of night of the red moon, hope u like it? I also apologize for this being so late, but I accidentally deleted the first part of this story so I have to do it all over again!

**************************************************************************************

Last time: My clan and I were getting ready for our evening 'hunts'

********************************************************

I stepped out of the house and felt the breeze go through my long black hair w/ blood red highlights as I started walking along the dark grassy path towards the old brick mansion-like house. I glanced at my right side and saw Edge watching something moving further ahead Edge, you can go get it I stated with a slight giggle as Edge glared at me. I then glanced at my left side and over to the dark shadow field along the path that seemed to be too quite for my liking so I told everyone to be on guard. Soon everyone was tensed up and glancing through the dark mist landscape to see if they could spot anything moving, but seeing nothing kept going. I sensed new fresh blood nearby and let my senses take me to where ever it was at and soon came upon the brick house. Edge, take your group to the south side, Andrew take your group to the east side, and Lynx take your group to the west side I ordered and watched as my guys left to either position of the house. I crouched down in the underbrush and waited for a sign from anyone to go ahead inside the house. 10 min had passed and Lynx came running over to me and I could smell the blood around him what happened? I asked worriedly I don't know 1 min we're all watching the house and the next we're getting ambushed by men. I'm thinking that they were hunters Lynx said softly as he coughed up blood. I pulled Lynx closer to me and examined his wound closer to see that he had been stabbed in the right leg and had an inch deep cut on his neck all the way from his right ear to his left ear. OMG please Lynx don't die on me I pleaded softly so no one could hear me, but knew someone was and didn't care if they were or not hey don't do this, you got to be strong, besides what would mom say? Lynx asked as he closed his eyes for the last time. I cradled Lynx's lifeless body in my arms for a few more min before it disappeared with the blowing wind and then the rage grew inside of me and my eyes turned to a blood revenge filled way while my fangs and nails grew 2 inches longer than normal. Lynx was my brother and yes these damn fucking hunters will pay for taking my brother away from me like they did my parents! I left my position and went towards Edge and told him what had happened I know love, I heard Edge said and kissed me hungrily I love you Asha Edge said and kissed me again, but this time much longer then before. With Edge by my side and the rest of my clan behind me and everywhere else I ran towards the house, killing anything that got in my path, not caring who or what it was and finally got inside the house before anyone could find out what had happened. I kissed Edge with full passion again before he and some of the other guys took off down the left hallway then with the others I ran down the right hallway I love you Edge I said softly before cutting off my connection for now.

* So how u like it? Hope it's good for u! Well I'll do another chapter again soon, just be patient with me please and R&R!


	4. the finding

So is this story awesome or what? Lol anyway, I hope u guys aren't too mad at me for being to slow about putting this story up. Keep R&R please! Thanks for those that have and thanks Amanda for the 'birthday wishes' story, you're the best! 

**********************************************************************************

Last time: I'm finally inside the house of the hunters and now I'm walking down a hallway with some of my guys behind and beside me

************************

I walked down the long softly light hallway and knew that I was getting closer to the room that held my next victim. I looked over to my right and nodded towards the double wooden doors that were bolted shut so no one could get inside, well unless it was our kind with the strength and everything else. Midnight went over to the door and put both of his hands over it while chanting a strange to you language that only my kind understood. Finally the hinges broke loose and the doors opened enough to let us creep inside and into the shadows so no one could see us. I looked over the room with my great night vision cat like eyes and could make out more then I liked hunters who were just sitting around talking and drinking. I laughed inside my head as I watched the hunters then my rage grew more and I could taste the death of these damn hunters in my mouth at that moment. I flicked my tongue over my fangs are you ready? I asked the guys beside me yes your majesty they said in unison and got into their fighting stances and waited for my cue. I couldn't make out any of the hunters, but knew something was wrong because I sensed something familiar in the air and couldn't place it from where I knew it. 'It can't be them, there suppose to be dead' I thought to myself as I watched one come closer to where I was standing and then walked off without seeing me. Keep your eyes open and alert at all times, please be careful I don't wont to lose u too I stated softly and then gave them the cue to attack whatever got in their way and not take any mercy on there souls. I ran into the dark room and quickly took down a large male figure and sunk my teeth into his neck, draining his life away very slowly. Then felt hands around my neck and warm breath near my ear "be good and I won't hurt you" he said and turned me around to face him. When I was facing him I was stunned and couldn't say anything because right there in front of me stood my father.

*Ok that's it for this chapter. I know it's another cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it this time, besides it's still keeping u on the edge of your seat and leaving u wanting to know more. So you can keep R&R and I'll keep writing and adding chapters to this story. OK? Ja ne!


	5. knowing

*Ok I know your confused, but just wait and u will understand ok. Everything will be explained sometime eventually. Thanks for reviewing and keep it up!

**************************************************************************************

Last time: I was turned around to be face to face with my father

****************************************************

Don't be afraid little one, I won't hurt you, but I have to act like it so they won't kill me ok? Lestat said softly in my mind ok dad, I understand, let's go somewhere else, but first just hide in the shadows until I kill the rest of these hunters I said pleadingly. No, you can't kill them they are your brothers and sisters Lestat said angrily and I again couldn't say anything. Fine I said growling everyone stop what your doing and retreat now! I said and watched my clan fall back and run out of the building there, now are u happy? I asked as I ran to catch up with them. I quietly crept over to the other side of the house to find Edge and my other clan Edge? I asked softly and waited for a reply yes my love Edge answered gently are you ok? I asked as I went closer to him yeah I'm fine, just a little cut on my arm that's all Edge said chuckling. Everybody, except Edge, Lestat, and me left the primacies of the house and walked over to a nearby park that was dark and misty, but had life around it so it wasn't quite. I sat down on a bench with Edge next to me while my father stood up in front of me looking down at me and studying my face. You will get mad at me for what I'm about to say, but at least hear me out before you stab me in the heart Lestat said and kneeled in front of me. I nodded my head telling him to go on "after your mother and I died in the fire that those other hunters made we were taking back to our coffins. Then we were taken to Louisiana until we rose again and got our strength back so we could come back here to find you. We arrived 10 years ago and got back what so rightfully belong to us. Through the years we got stronger and had our clan back in no time then your mother ran into Luie again. She fell in love with him and he fell for her then one night during her hunt, your mother never came back. I had another watching her and he came back and told me that she had run off with Luie to go back to Europe. 5 years later I ran into a beautiful woman with golden hair down to her waist and sparkling blue ocean eyes with the name of Scarlet. I turned her, promising her that she would live forever and never die she took the offer. We mated for 2 years and had 10 children then one night, when Scarlet went out hunting, I came across some kind of book. I opened it and found writing about how to kill vampires and how to turn into a vampire then found out that before I had turned her she was a hunter." Lestat was now in rage as he remembered the past and for once in a very long time he put his senses down and was now showing his weak side. I slide down in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me so I could hug him and comfort him. I looked over at Edge are you ok? Edge asked me softly and I just nodded my head 'yes' before putting my father on the bench. Is that how these half-breeds came to be? I asked trying to stay calm, but was easily losing the battle yes Asha, I fucked a hunter and now there are half-breeds running around trying to kill your kind Lestat said are they after you too? I asked getting scared of losing my dad again yes because Scarlet gave them the order to do it Lestat said sadly. After 5 min of talking some more I talked my dad into coming to my place and staying there so he wouldn't get hurt or killed for that matter. I felt terrible for my dad and I hated those half-breeds who are trying to kill my kind and me so that night I stayed up late and tried to come up with a plan on how to kill half-breeds and normal hunters. 

* How this helps you understand this story some more. Please keep the R -n- R coming! Thanks for those that have already!


	6. getting freaky

So are we non-confused now? I hope so and this chapter will help in some ways to, I hope! R&R

*************************************************************************************

Last Time: Lestat came back to my home and stayed there while I stayed up all night trying to come up with a plan to kill those half-breeds.

*******************************

I was still thinking of ways to get rid of those damn half-breeds when I felt arms wrap around my waist "come to bed already" Edge whispered in my ear, but I just shock my head 'no' as I kept flipping through a book of torture. Suddenly Edge grabbed the book, flung it to the other side of the room, picked me up, and carried me to our bedroom placing me on the bed and tucking me in. I growled angrily at him at first, but it suddenly turned into a yawn and I felt the heavy sleep come over me and my eyes began to close slowly as I fell into a deep sleep. The next night I woke up and noticed that Edge wasn't there so I got up and put my robe on before going downstairs to find Edge. I walked into the kitchen and saw Edge sitting at the head of the table with my father sitting next to him and it looked like they were in a deep conversation until Edge noticed me leaning on the door frame. Lestat looked up at me and motioned for me to come over to him and Edge so I did taking a seat next to Edge "I hear from Edge that you are worry yourself over this half-breed shit, is this true?" Lestat asked concern written on his face. I nodded my head 'yes' and then glared at edge telling him he'd pay for this later, but not until he replied with not unless you want me to and smiled evilly at me. I shivered slightly and stood up promising my dad that I would be more careful then I walked out of the kitchen and went to the den with Edge following me. Edge shut the door behind him and came up behind me "so when are you going to make me pay?" Edge asked huskily, which sent shivers down my spin. I turned around to face Edge "how bout now" I stated and before he could answer me I pulled him down and crashed my lips over his with an earth-shattering kiss, which Edge gladly returned. Edge ran his hands down my back and along my side then over to my chest while still kissing me I gladly returned the kiss and my fingers playfully going over his chest and around to his back and down to his ass. I heard a low growl come from Edge "like it don't you?" I whispered in Edge's ear "yes" Edge said then grabbed me and pinned me to the wall while still kissing me and literally ripping my clothes off. After awhile of just kissing body parts on the upper part Edge couldn't take it anymore so he threw me to the couch and pounced on me making sure that I wasn't going to go anywhere, which I wasn't planing on doing for awhile. This was more lust filled then anything so I knew to Edge, right now, that this was just a fuck and that later on tonight he'd go slower. 

*Well hope you like it, I know I do, lol. Yes I'm getting freaky with Edge in a den! Lol jk anyway keep those reviews coming, please with any wrestler you want on top! Hehe!

Yeah I know what your thinking, but that's as far as I will go into a make out scene, sorry I just don't do those type of things. I'll just leave it to the pros on making me a lemon story , if you want to!


	7. attacked

*Sorry bout that last chapter, I'm just not good w/ those kind of things. Anyway, I'm putting more action into a couple of these chaps so it'll equal out, enjoy!

************************************************

Last Time: I was with Edge and we where getting freaky in the den.

*********************************************************

I walked back outside of the den followed by Edge and we went to the conference room to see if anyone else knew of any plans on how to kill half-breed without breaking the law of our kind. See even if they are hunters, our own worse enemy, they are still half vamps which can be very damn confusing on how to kill them without going against our laws. I looked over the many clan members to see any kind of reaction on their faces, but saw nothing of the kind " has any one figured out how to get through this yet?" I asked annoyed at the fact that no one had spoken up since this meeting had started. I glanced at Geroff and then over at Julien who was sitting next to him "what about you two?" I asked firmly. "Sorry your majesty, but we have yet to come up with a solution of any kind to get rid of these half-breeds without going against our laws" Julien said a bit sadly. I understood how he felt and the rest of my clan because even if these things where half-breeds they still where our kind as well and maybe there was a way to get through their hunter side and turn them to our side. I knew it was impossible, but I had to at least try to do something so that our kind wouldn't go extinct and keep hiding from hunters. I looked over at Lestat and then to my other side at Edge "well, have you come up with anything yet?" I asked looking back at Lestat "I think so, but it will be a lot of hard work to come by. Besides I don't want to make a big deal out of this just yet. I have to make sure that it's safe and able to work without killing them and us along with it" Lestat said as he pulled a scroll out from beside him and placed it on the table in front of me. I picked up the scroll and read it getting excited by every word that I read and how it mentioned that it could be done, but it will cost a live, maybe. I looked back to Lestat "how reliable is this right now?" I asked handing it to the others as I kept looking at my father. His face turned sadly "not good right now, maybe if I put more stuff to it or something, but can't use it right now" Lestat said and took the scroll from Midnight and walked out of the room. I called the meeting over and everyone left the room, except Edge and I, "so do you think we could pull this off without getting mutilated?" I asked half-smiling half-frowning "maybe" Edge said and kept walking. I told Edge that I'd be back later and went off towards the other end of the house over to my private garden/park that I went to just to clear my head of everything and be alone for awhile. I sensed someone in here and growled loudly, warning whoever it was to leave or I'd kill them, but only got a low growl back and that meant it was a fight till one of us left badly beaten. I looked around the dark, cold place to try and find whoever it was in here then in a flash I saw a figure running towards me so I jumped out of the way, landing on a nearby tree branch. I jumped from branch to branch in search of this intruder, but didn't see anything until I sensed someone behind me and I jumped down from the branch. I ran into the shadows and waited for any sing of it then my opportunity came when I saw it running towards the gate to escape. I flew and speared it down to the ground, knocking the wind out of it while I laid on top, holding it down and mentally calling for help. Finally Edge came running over to me with Lestat and some others behind them. Edge helped me up while everyone else pinned the intruder and wrapped it up so it wouldn't get loose. Lestat, Julien, and Geroff dragged the thing inside and into the other living room that's when I got a real good look at what had attacked me and my mouth fell open while my eyes almost bulged out of there sockets. 

* Ha ha, I'm evil! Yes I am! Lol, jk but anyway hope u guys like this story and keep R&R!


	8. revealed

*Ok I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story, but I've had writers block and couldn't figure out who to put as the intruder and then I figured out who it was just how it got there, lol, very confusing for me. Hope this isn't too confusing for some people, thanks for R&R 

*************************************************************

Last time: I was attacked by someone and didn't know who it was until I got it in the other living room 

************************************************************************************

Now before I go on with who this intruder is I have to tell you some things so your not so confused ok? During the time of when my mother and father where around I was left home alone for some days and nights w/out any one there to look after me. Now during this time Luie wasn't interested in my mother, but was, however, interested in me and I for one didn't see anything wrong w/ this situation so I fell in love w/ him wanting nothing more in the world then to be w/ Luie. Luie and I mated for some time before he told me terrible news about how he needs to leave and help an old friend and promised me that he would return to me one day again. After that night Luie left me and went to Paris, leaving me behind and breaking his promise to me about coming back to me until now that is. In 'our' laws once you've mated w/ another you are forever bound to them unless they are killed and if he or she is killed you have a right to get another mate. Now that I'm w/ Edge I've been happier, if possible, than when I was w/ Luie until now that is. If you've figured it out already, yes Luie is the thing that attacked me, but why I do not know the answer to. For once in my life I'm terrified that I will lose Edge and have to go back w/ Luie, seeing as how if you first mate DOES come back then you automatically have to stop the second one and go back to the first one. I know it's not fair, but its w/ the laws that we have to follow or else we will be killed in a horrible tormented death. Now that you know who he is and everything let's get back to the story, shall we?

I kept my gaze on Luie for a long time before breaking it and looking over at my father, who had a hatred in his eyes "why did you come back?" I asked softly not looking at him, but more at Edge. Luie glanced at me "well look at me and I might tell you the reason" Luie said in his deep voice that still sent shivers down my spine. I looked over at him, but more w/ a glare then anything else " I came back for you I kept my promise now come back w/ me" Luie said softly brushing his fingers over mine then locked my eyes w/ his. I knew that I couldn't say no, but I didn't want to leave Edge for Luie because I was still mad and angry w/ Luie for what he did w/ my mother in Europe. I glared at him "why so you can break another promise later on and go find another to fuck while I wait for you at home?" I asked angrily and slapped him bringing blood from his mouth "no, more along the lines of me fucking you and loving the idea of Edge knowing that I'm between your legs and not him" Luie said hotly and I slapped him again. I knew that I had to go w/ him, but I didn't want to at this moment I just wanted to be w/ Edge and know that at least he loves me. I glared at Luie "why did you attack me like you did?" I asked glaring at him again "in time you will know, but not now" Luie said smiling evilly.

*So like I said before I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be up, but I had writers block. I hope u haven't lost interest in this story and that u keep R&R so u can tell me what I can do to make this thing better.


	9. relatives

*Ok so I'm back with another chapter hope you like it. Thanks for R&R those that have already!

*****************************************************************************

Last time: Luie, my ex lover came back for me and now wants me to come back with him

*************************************************************************

It's been 5 months since Luie came back to take me back as his mate again, but I've still told him that I don't want to leave Edge and for once he completely understands. Now Luie has proven to me, in his own ways, that he still loves me and that no matter what happens between us he always will love and protect me from any harm. I know Edge hates Luie, but what does a girl vamp do when the laws are against her own wishes? I love both men and they have both proven their undying love for me, but I have to choose by 3 weeks from now what man I want to be with for the rest of my life. This is going to be a very hard decision for me to make and I really don't think that I can actually make it on my own so I'm leaving my place for the 3 weeks and going towards my oldest brothers lair. 

Now you want to know who this brother is of mine? Well let's just say you might know him because of his relationship with a certain slayer girl that every vamp hates except him. Spike is his name and yes he is my brother and no he's not a half-breed like the others and no he doesn't have that damn chip in his head any more. I told my father where I was going and told him not to tell the others, but that Edge was in charge until I got back and then I left my home. 

4 nights later I reached Spikes lair and just went in without knocking, stopping in my tracks as I saw my brother screwing the slayer again. 'Damn Spike can't let the damn woman breath for a night without fucking her?' I asked in his head chuckling when his head turned around and his eyes glared at me. I saw the slayer jump away from Spike flash of worry went in her eyes, but as soon as it was there it was gone. I put my hands on my waist and smiled at Spike then turned and glared at the slayer "nice toy Spike can I play with her too?" I asked teasingly as I approached the slayer. She took a fighting stance holding onto a stupid little wood stake glancing between Spike and me, but Spike calmed her down. I passed the slayer and leaned on a near by post glaring at the slayer "well you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a hug?" I asked looking over at Spike, but saw the slayer moving behind me slowly and I tried not to laugh at her little pathetic way of slaying me. Before the stake could come down on me I grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of me twisting her arm behind her. I pulled her closer to me "nice try, but I'm not stupid like my brother over there" I whispered harshly in her ear before pushing her away making her fall into Spike. 

Spike placed her behind him and came up to me embracing me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek "now what do you want Asha?" Spike asked softly twirling his fingers in my hair and I saw a little jealousy go across the slayer's face and smirked. I looked up at Spike with a serious look in my eyes and he knew something was wrong so he took me to another room shutting out the slayer and sitting me on the bed. Spike glanced down at me and I finally let the wall break and let my the tears fall from my eyes "oh Spike it's awful Luie came back and he wants me back, but I'm still with Edge. I don't know what to do" I said sadly as I cried on my brother's shoulder. Spike clamed me down and I fell asleep in his arms then he placed me in his bed and left to tell slayer to leave then he came back in and crawled into the bed next to me. 

*Ok I know it a little confusing, but I couldn't help it I'm in love w/ spike and whoever isn't is just plain crazy! Lol jk anyway, thanks for reviewing!


	10. going back

*Now it's time for some action ok? Great and if your wondering no asha isn't bi or a lesbian she just likes to play with peoples minds, especially the slayers. 

**********************************************

Last time: I arrived at my brother's house and stayed there till I could figure out what I was going to do

***********************************************************************************

I woke up the next night from a strange noise in the den of Spike's lair and smiled when I realized what it really was 'still can't get enough can you?' I asked Spike w/ a chuckle ' yeah well she's a good fuck can't help that now can I?' Spike shoot back w/ a chuckle as well then kept screwing the slayer. I took a shower and got dressed in some clothes that I brought with me and when I went into the den I saw that Spike was smoking a cig and the slayer was gone I looked at Spike confused. Spike saw the confusion and laughed "well she can't stay all night she is a slayer after all" Spike said smugly then walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I sat down and flipped the TV on watching some old episode of charmed and felt Spike sitting next to me "so back to this Luie and Edge thing, who do you want the most?" Spike asked smiling "well damn Spike if I could answer that one I wouldn't be here right now would I?" I asked sarcastically "ok fine then just go with your damn instincts " Spike suggested and got off the couch heading for the door. I went and changed into some different clothes then I came back out wearing a low cut black velvet shirt w/ sleeves that looked like wings, a skirt that went to my ankles clinging to my body tightly, and some boots that went to my knees. 

We headed for the park to grab a bite to eat, literally, and caught up on old times "so dad's with you?" Spike asked "yeah he came back when he found out mom was cheating on him with Luie" I stated with anger in my voice. After hours of catching up we headed back to Spike's lair when we got ambushed by soldier boys "damn it, for once I thought I left this behind me" I yelled frustrated. Spike chuckle under his throat "get use to it while your here dear sister" Spike said and soon we where both jumping the soldiers. 

I jumped on a near by soldier and bite into his neck draining his life away then threw him aside and went to help my brother with more soldiers then he could handle. Before I could sink my teeth into another soldier I heard something coming closer to us with the speed of lightning and realized it was the slayer. I jumped out of the way as a arrow came flying by me and hit a near by tree "what the hell are you doing?" I yelled angrily at the slayer and in a flash I was an inch from her face glaring at her, daring her to do something to me, but she didn't and instead went over to Spike. 

After getting back to Spike's lair I went into his room while slayer aided Spike with his wounds. Later that night I heard the same noises that I heard this morning and knew that Spike was at it again. I sneaked out of the lair and went for a walk, knowing that Spike wouldn't miss me with the slayer keeping him busy again. I started thinking bout Edge and Luie again not wanting to choose one or the other just wanting to have both if I could, but knew that could never happen. I knew that I had to choose Luie I mean he is my first after all and I said the oath bout us being together, but what about Edge? I knew what I had to do so I went back to Spike's and told him that I was leaving. Spike hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I walked away going back home and back to my love.

*Ok that's it for this chapter. Hope your liking this so far and I promise it won't be confusing much more ok?


	11. the choice

*Ok I'm back with yet another chapter to this lovely story and I hope you like it and keep R&R thanks!

************************************************************************************

Last time: Asha is going back home to make her decision of either Luie or Edge

******************************************************************

I was now standing on the front porch of my house where my fate awaited me and whatever choice I was going to make whether it is good or bad. I walked into the house slowly and headed to the den to see my father, Luie, and Edge sitting on the couch, drinking, and talking. I walked into the room and made a slight noise so they would know that I was there. Lestat was the first to notice me standing in the door and motioned for me to come in and join them so I did. I stood in front of them and told my dad to leave so I could tell the guys my decision. I cleared my throat and just stared at them for awhile before saying anything. I fumbled with the words a little knowing that this could changed everything for me and my life I looked over at Edge trying not to let him get into my mind and see what I was really thinking. I put my guard up over my emotions and looked threw them "Edge you know that I love you and that I would never do anything to hurt you in any way right?" I questioned and Edge only nodded his head "well I know you'll probably hate me for this, but I have to do this for our own sakes. I've made up my mind and I'm going to be with Luie" I said looking away from Edge so I wouldn't see the hurt and anger in his eyes. Edge mumbled something and then out of nowhere jumped on Luie and started beating him senseless. I grabbed Edge "stop it please your making it harder for me if you keep this up" I said with tears in my eyes. Edge glared at me "as if that hasn't stopped you before my angle" Edge said and walked out of the room. I followed Edge up to our room and watched him pack his stuff "Edge please you have to understand that I didn't really want to do this to you. I love you Edge and you know that, but I have to do this or else I will die and I'm sure you don't want that do you?" I asked with tears in my eyes. Edge walked closer to me holding my face in his hands wiping my tears away "you know I don't want that, but you also have to understand that I can't stay in the same place as you while your with him" Edge said and started packing again. I grabbed his arm and forced him to face me "Edge please don't leave me I still need you" I pleaded sadly and placed my lips on his in a deep kiss, but he pushed me away and glared at me. Edge grabbed his bags and walked out of the room down to the door "Edge!" I yelled but he didn't turn around just kept walking away and out the door, out of my life. I fell on the stairs and cried non-stop till I fell into a deep sleep. 

The next night I woke up to find a body next to me, thinking that it was Edge and what I had done was only a dream, I snuggled closer to the body that seemed so familiar. I felt him response and wrap his arms around my waist, but when I opened my eyes I saw Luie in the place of Edge and screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran out of the room and into the den to a nearby corner falling on my knees and letting the tears fall from my eyes. I realized that last night really did happen and that Edge wouldn't be coming back anymore. I stayed in the den all night and the next night just thinking bout Edge and wondering where he was at right now. I knew that I did the right thing or at least I was telling my self that it was the right thing, but deep down I knew that I had let my Edge go and I'd never see him again. 

It's been a years since that awful night and I've gotten better, but I still think and dream about Edge even though Luie knows he doesn't say anything and let's me be. The clan has finally come up with a solution on how to kill the half-breeds without getting killed ourselves, but it would be a dangerous thing and we would have to be on guard at all times. We made a plan of what we where going to do and how we where going to do it. The next night everyone woke early and started getting ready for our final battle with the half-breeds. 

Everyone knew bout the plan, well my kind did anyway, and even my brother Spike came with his little slayer to help. I was cautious about the slayer at first, but Spike reassured me that she was save and that she wouldn't turn her back on us. We finally reached the house that kept our enemies and started spreading out over the grounds of the house. I had given the cue and everyone leapt into action jumping and dodging the half-breeds and there weapons. I got in quickly and headed for the major room where the leader was at waiting for me to get there. I sensed something wrong around me and suddenly a bunch of soldiers jumped out of nowhere and started to attack me. I jumped over them easily and sunk my teeth into one that was closer to me warning the others about their fate as well. I grabbed the dead soldier's sword and ran after the other soldiers cutting off an arm from one and a head from another one. I plunged the sword into a soldier chest then pulled it out and plunged it into another from behind me. I soon noticed all the dead bodies around me and started up the stairs again.

*So like all the blood and stuff now! I told u I'd have action eventually. Well keep R&R thanks


	12. family

*Well another chapter of blood and whatever else. I hope you like it and keep R&R. Thanks!

*********************************************************************

Last time: the battle had started 

******************************

I walked up the long flight of stairs and entered another room sensing another ambush ahead of me, but couldn't make it out. I walked slowly keeping my guard up and noticing that someone was behind me and on both sides of me. I sensed something coming after me from behind and jumped into the rafters watching as a dagger went by and impaled a wooden post up ahead. I watched the soldiers down below and realized that some where half-breeds as well so I jumped down and crept up behind them stabbing one in the back with the dagger before anyone could turn around and see me. I noticed that some more had come up behind me now surrounded me then I looked ahead of me and saw 2 shadows run out of the room and up to another one. I took my fighting stance waiting for them to make the first move, but for some reason they where scared of something and it wasn't me it was something behind me. 

I pounced on the first soldier that I saw and twisted his neck back then went after the next one plunging the dagger into his chest sending him to the floor dead. I sensed someone beside me and glanced over to see a figure that seemed familiar and the shape was definitely that of a man. I heard a cry of pain from behind me and saw the mystery man sink his teeth into a half-breeds neck and drain his life away. I then knew that this man had to be one of my kind, but knew it couldn't be Spike or Luie cause they never came up with me they just stayed on the first floor to make sure no one came after me from behind. The man stepped out of the shadows and I instantly ran to him throwing my self into his arms and letting my tears fall from my eyes "I've missed you Edge" I whispered in his ear and kissed him gentle. Edge returned the kiss with more passion "I've missed you too Asha" Edge said after the kiss and looked into my eyes. I wondered how he came back, but my thoughts where interrupted by an evil laugh ahead of me and in an instant it left again. 

I ran into the other room with Edge beside me and looked over to see a woman figure standing there, but she had her back to me and I didn't know who she was. I took a step closer and soon we where surrounded by more soldiers "you can try and get me dear, but you have to get past these men and they are my strongest soldiers of all" the woman said evilly and turned around facing me. 

I nearly lost it when I saw that it was my mother, Akasha. I didn't want to believe it, but there she stood right in front of me "why......mother why did you do this?" I asked sadly "it's simple really my daughter I just don't want you to over throw me I'm the queen. You are just a mere child who had no one to care for you so you became the queen. That is until now, now that I've returned I'm getting back what belongs to me and that means even if I have to take it from you. Either step down now or be forced to step down by me, but be warned child if I have to force you, you won't come back alive" Akasha said and snapped her fingers signaling the soldiers to kill me. 

Edge stood beside me giving me a reassuring smile before he took off after some of the soldiers leaving me with the rest. I grabbed a sword from a near by body and slashed through a soldier who was running at me then jumped into the air and brought down my sword on a soldier who was under me. I sensed another behind me and turned my sword around plunging it into his stomach and twisting it then ran at another one and grabbed him sinking my teeth into his neck draining his life away. I grabbed another soldier and jabbed my dagger into his side then slashed his neck sending him to the ground in a bloody mess. I turned around to face my mother "fine so be it prepare to die mother" I said angrily and went after her. 

I knew she was strong I could sense it in her blood and knew that I could only live through this from a miracle, but I wouldn't quite without trying to stop her even if it meant taking my life. 

*Ok well that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhangers, but I can't help it. I'm just bringing up the climax of the story! R&R please!


	13. Death

*Well another chapter is born. I hope you like it so far, thanks!

******************************************************

Last time: Asha went after her mother even if it means it would take her life

*************************************************************

I placed the dagger in the back of my pants and the sword on my thigh sensing my mother and someone else in the room. I didn't realize that someone else had come with my mother, but right now wasn't the time to figure out who it was. I waited for her to make the first move, but she just stood there looking at me then the other person stood out of the shadows and I saw my father, Lestat. If anything else could get any worse then this please let me know. I was shocked, but didn't let it show and instead I questioned my father bout his loyalty to me and he told me everything. Lestat walked closer to me "you see Asha it's true bout your mother and everything I've told you, but I've been keeping something back from you and now you can know. Your mother came back to me after her little affair with Luie and told me that she was only using him to get to a treasure that she had found out about. They went to Paris and back to the remains of the old theater that had blown up to find the treasure that was still there. Luie knew bout the treasure to, but didn't tell your mother that so he turned his back on her and went after it when she was asleep. Then he went and told the head master of her whereabouts and her intentions of taking the treasure. Just happened to be the head masters treasure so he went to the location that Luie told him and killed her right there on the spot. I heard bout the news and went right over to Paris to get your mothers body and restore it then brought her back over here. You remember those 3 weeks that you left, well that's when I went to Paris to get her and bring her back. Now she's back to her beautiful self and is more powerful then she use to be. Now all you have to do is give up the place of queen and give it back to your mother then you can stay alive." Lestat said matter-of-factly and walked closer to me placing his hand on my cheek. 

I glared up at him "I will never give up my place as queen and I will fight both of you if necessary to keep it that way. I'm not afraid of you any more and I'm not a child anymore so I'm not letting you rule over me anymore" I said sternly standing my ground watching my fathers reaction become anger and frustration. Out of nowhere Lestat took his hand and hit me with all of his might sending me down and over to a nearby wall. I glanced up at him and for once I was scared of my parents, but didn't let it show on my face or in my eyes cause I knew they would be able to sense it inside of me. I sensed Edge somewhere around the room, but couldn't place where he was at and knew that my parents could sense it also cause my mom was looking terrified and my dad was glancing around the room. I took this as my advantage and punched my father with all that I had sending him flying over to the other side of the room hitting the wall. I stood up and went into the shadows hiding from my parents for the time being until I could find Edge. 

I felt arms wrap around my waist and knew it was Edge so I leaned back into his chest with a sign of relief. I glanced up at him 'are you ready for this?' I asked in his mind 'as I'll ever be my angle and remember I love you Asha' Edge said and kissed me tenderly deepening the kiss then pulling away. I stayed in his arms for another min and then jumped out of the shadows attacking my mother clawing at her face. 

I jumped back off her and grabbed my dagger then went back attacking my mother, but she grabbed my arm and threw me into a column. I got up and staggered for a bit then went after her again, but this time I was prepared for her move and jumped out of the way when she ran at me. I jumped along the rafters and watched for her waiting for her to do something and finally I got my chance when she let her guard down for a slight second. I jumped from the rafter and dug my dagger into her back shoving it further into her hearing her scream with pain. She turned around and hit me, but I ducked and swung my leg under her feet making her fall to the ground. I had the sword to her throat getting ready to behead my mother when a strong force shoved me off her and into a wall. I looked through my blurry vision and saw Lestat helping my mother up and pulled the dagger out of her back then healed her and ran back over to a battered Edge lying on the floor who was moving still. I saw my mother come after me and for once I felt helpless not able to move or help Edge. In an instant my mother was standing over me with a silver tipped sword in her hands preparing to kill me, but in a flash of blonde hair Luie was over me crying in pain as the sword stabbed his heart. Luie then turned around and sliced my mothers head off with my sword then dropped to his side and laid on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I picked his head up and placed it in my lap stroking his blonde hair "oh Luie I'm so sorry please don't leave me" I pleaded with tears in my eyes "don't worry bout me Asha besides you still have Edge with you. Don't tell me that you don't either cause I know you do. I've seen the way you look at each other and I did this because I love you Asha. I know you can't return my love, but I want you to be happy and if it's with him then so be it. Now go and live happily ever after with your true love" Luie said before slipping into a deep endless sleep. 

*So this is the part where we let a tear fall for our lovely Luie and his love for Asha even if it did kill him in the end, or did it? It's not the end of this story yet so keep R&R. Thanks!


	14. Together at last

*Well I think this is the last chapter of this lovely story. I hope you had fun reading it as much as I've had writing it. Thanks for R&R!

**************************

Last time: Luie died in Asha's arms as he saved her from her mother

********************************************************

I finished up the job of letting Luie die peacefully and then went looking for Edge and knowing that my father was more then likely still alive. I came across to bodies on the floor and my eyes almost popped out of my head as I saw a motionless Edge and Lestat lying on the ground. I ran over to Edge and placed his head in my lap letting the tears fall from my eyes. I rocked back and forth crying non-stop wanting Edge to be ok "please Edge don't die on my too. I need you Edge please don't leave me. I love you with all my heart Edge" I begged and pleaded with tears in my eyes. I stroked his jaw line with my fingertips and placed my hand on his chest "Edge opened your eyes, please for me" I begged still letting the tears fall and not caring that the clan was now standing around us watching for a reaction. Morgan came behind me placing a hand on my shoulder "come Asha there's nothing you can do for him now" Morgan said sadly, but I didn't budge. I sat there holding Edge in my lap rocking back and forth waiting for him to open his eyes 'Edge please open your eyes. At least squeeze my hand to let me know your ok' I said in his mind and gave a sigh of relief as I felt his hand gently squeeze my hand. I glanced up at Morgan "we have to get him back home now" I commanded and some of the guys helped me lift Edge up carrying him back to our home. 

Jeff, Matt, and Jason placed Edge on the bed then stood around the bed watching as Morgan sprinkled some powder around and on Edge, saying a strange language while closing her eyes and placing her hands over Edge. I sat on Edge's other side and waited for a reaction from him, but nothing happened then after Morgan was done she escorted everyone out of the room and said he'll be up and about the next night. 

I changed into a silk gown and crawled into bed next to Edge tracing tiny circles over his chest with my fingertips, kissed him softly on the lips, and then fell asleep. 

The next night I woke up and looked over to where Edge was suppose to be, but noticed that he wasn't in the bed. I jumped out of the bed and called out for him then felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into the room before I could leave. I turned around to face Edge and I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion I had built up for the past year. I felt him pick me up and carry me over to the water filled tub then he undressed me, placed me into the tub, got in his self, and pampered me. After he had dried me off he carried me over to the bed and placed me on it telling me to stay there while he left to go get something. Edge returned with a tray full of food and brought it over to me placing it over my lap then he got beside me and started feeding me the food. I was going to say something, but Edge stopped me with his lips on mine then he plunged his tongue into my mouth. Edge motioned for me to be quite and then he maneuvered so he was on top of me and started kissing me everywhere. After our second round of making love I looked over at Edge "so why did you come back?" I asked seriously still looking at Edge "Asha you should know the reason why I came back. I love you Asha and I realized that I was being an ass that night towards you. I understand why you made that choice and I'm thankful for what Luie did cause if he didn't do that you wouldn't be here right now" Edge said and leaned in to kiss me tenderly. I looked up at Edge "Edge I realize now that you're my true love and that I can't live without you. I'm sorry that I did that to you, but I'm also glad that you came back for me" I stated and kissed him back then felt edge place me on my back and our third round had started.

It's been 2 years since the battle and since I've last told Edge that he was the one true love of my life. Since that day I've excepted Edge's proposal and we got married in the fall of last year. I've given birth to 2 beautiful daughters named, Skylark and Sakura, and 1 son named, Lynx. I'm now expecting another child later on in September and I couldn't be happier with Edge or the rest of my family and friends. 

*Well I'm sadly to say that this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you've liked this story and maybe I'll come up with another one later on ok. Thanks for R&R!


End file.
